A True New Yorker
by somethingcoolmusic
Summary: Jess's distant little sister is trying to make it in the real world, so she looks him up in New York.


Title:  
  
Author: Sirius  
  
Summary: Jess' little sister is trying to make it in the real world.  
  
New York City never sleeps. There is never a time when all the lights are off, and there is never a time when someone isn't talking; though it may not always be with a thick accent. The city is full of tourists, foreigners trying to make their way around without looking out of place, and therefore subjecting themselves to possible mugging and other unpleasantries. It seems so big and everything is so busy until you live there and experience what New York really is. The year Carly Mariano spent in New York was the year she would look back on and be able to honestly say that it was the most eventful year she'd ever had. Maybe that was a good thing, maybe it wasn't.  
  
You could say that she was sent away, banished almost, from the small town she grew up in. But she didn't look at it that way. She always liked to think that no matter what she did, she had options. And she had options when she chose to move to New York. Some people would say that your parents telling you to, "leave and never come back," didn't leave much room for discussion of those options, but nevertheless, she had them. So maybe leaving home wasn't exactly of free will, but her destination was purely of her own mind.  
  
In her head, Carly had imagined New York City to be tall. No matter where you were in New York, if you looked up, it would seem as though the city went on for miles. And in parts of it, it did. She had pictured the streets to be packed with cars inching along and pedestrians milling around in the sidewalks. She'd envisioned the people, of every race and ethnicity, talking in all different languages, but still living the life of a true New Yorker. And that's what she intended to do. Live the life of a true New Yorker. Watch out, New York.  
  
She figured that with time she would find the perfect pizza place. Every New Yorker had a favorite pizza place. The pizza in New York was always deep dish, with long strands of mozzarella that just kept stretching until you cut them with the plastic knives that came on the side of your paper plate. The toppings would overflow and the flavors would battle themselves in your mouth until you'd surrender. She might have to try a couple places before she found her own perfect place, but she would find it. She was determined.  
  
There'd also be a park. This she might share with someone, unlike her pizza place. Her pizza place would be private, someplace where she could be on a first-name-basis with the staff and everyone would know her "usual." A park is for everybody. She would have her own designated bench though. That was allowed. She'd sit on the bench and watch all the previously mentioned pedestrians mill around on the sidewalks. Some might roller-skate, some may be walking dogs, and others might be on a romantic stroll with their significant other. Carly would feed the birds. Birds of every color would come and peck around her as she threw grains and seeds for them. She never believed that pigeons were the only birds in New York. New York was too outrageous for just dull gray pigeons. She would sing with the homeless old woman from "Mary Poppins" as they fed the birds together, but then they would part. The old woman would continue on her homeless way, and Carly would go off on her own to the pizza place for her usual.  
  
But she wouldn't do everything alone. Give her a few weeks and she'd make all kinds of friends. Friends from all different backgrounds that could sit together and talk about books and movies and music. Everyone would have different tastes and it would be liberating to know that even though they were different, they all enjoyed a nice cold Coca-Cola. They'd get together every couple days to catch up, maybe watch a band play in their park, go see the latest movie at the dollar theatre that was within equal walking distance of each of their separate homes, or have a Coke in the local café.  
  
The café would be much different than the pizza place. The pizza place was for Carly and Carly only. The café would be a meeting place. Someplace you could take someone if you needed to have a chat. There'd always be light jazz, maybe a little soft emotional rock in the background, and there'd be case upon case of books. All hardbacks, second and third editions of old classics that were loved by generations. Unlike a sports bar, there were no TV's, and it was good to know that wandering eyes were not focused on the updating basketball scores. She could get any kind of drink that she wanted at the café. There'd be bottles of icy cold pop in a bucket as you walk in, and if it was chilly out, she could order a mug of cocoa with little marshmallows melting on top or a cup of coffee that steamed strongly and smelled richly of grounded beans.  
  
So here she was in her New York; ready to take on whatever it brought her. It seemed that she had it all figured out, now she just needed to find her pizza place, her park, her friends she would go to the park with, and her café. A place to live might be key as well. It would all happen in time. And right now, time was about all she had a lot of. She'd come with a duffel bag of clothes heaved over her shoulder, the remains of her bank account in her back pocket, and the phone number of her distant brother memorized in the back of her mind. She was set. Watch out, New York.  
  
(A/N: Hey, I found this in my drawers as I was cleaning my desk today. I wrote it months ago, and I have no idea where to take it. Maybe I'll come up with something. I probably have a couple things up my sleeves. I'm trying to work on some fics but basketball started up and it's a bigger commitment than I thought it would be. Thanks for your patience! ~Amanda) 


End file.
